Nozzle guides are used in the bulkhead which defines the upstream end of the combustor of a gas turbine engine. This provides a sliding fit between the fuel nozzle and the combustor bulkhead to properly guide the nozzle during differential movement.
Nozzle guides and nozzle guide retainers are used to seal the gap between the nozzle and the bulkhead or bulkhead liner. The nozzle guide and retainer are typically screwed together and then locked together by applying a weld bead to the threaded joint or a castellated ring. The welding needed to lock the guide and retainer together can be a problem in the tight working conditions. Welding is also expensive. The parts after being welded are difficult to take apart, which is frequently needed and this often results in the destruction in the guide retainer. These are expensive parts.
Copending application 08/356,088 shows a bulkhead with a raised lip adjacent a nozzle opening.